the story of bouked act II
by Bouked
Summary: rated MA for gore and language. theme song for this act is finale by madeon (The theme songs are hints to what happens in the act
1. prolouge

This is the story of a light blue eyed, chubby, blonde, 21 year old gamer from the island of Maui, who is summoned in spirit to protect the worlds he observed, having become a conduit (or a person who can control certain elements after being exposed to a form of radiation.) He found that he has memories that have been forcibly removed of someone important, one day he decided to take a day off to meditate and he discovered a zanpakto named ripka. However he is possessed by a mysterious spirit whenever he needs more power. After the world of infamous, he visited the world of pokemon to get a pair of binoculars for seeing through illusions and a team of pokemon. He raced with the wave rippers in the world race and bought a lamborghini egoista. He then raced in the racing realms, he conquered the drones and used their technology to create a giant ship able to cross dimensions. He visited the dimension of just cause and fell in love with an aircraft known as the G9 eclipse, he modified it so it's capable of space travel. He got a warframe called volt, and inserted his ship cephalon into the G9 eclipse. Now enough with the catch up.


	2. Chapter 1 an enemy returns

I awoke standing behind Ichigo kurosaki as he confronted a group of bullies who knocked over a memorial that was for a girl who was run over. That night I could feel the presence of a hollow, but I knew I couldn't do anything. The next day at school I saw a girl with short black hair, Rukia, the one who gave Ichigo access to his powers.

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia, follow me." I said after school. "I want to show you both something really cool."

I took them to a british police box "what is this?" Ichigo asked. I pulled the door open and it was the inside of a police box, then I closed it twisted the handle and opened the door and it was the park of a huge city at night.

"Go ahead." I told them, they went inside and I followed closing the door behind me. "Welcome to my ship." I said. All around us were conduits, khajiit, and drones. There was a celebration in the park and I had no idea why, then I remembered what day it was. It was a surprize party for my birthday.

"Hey do you guys mind staying?" I asked. Rukia shook her head no. "I can setup a drone guard to combat hollows." I said. then rukia asked "How do you know about hollows and will they be able to do the jobs of a soul reaper?"

"One, I am a soul reaper, just not an official one, second I have a Zanpakuto smelting and sealing center." I then pressed a button on my wrist communicator and a large, slim, humanoid drone appeared.

"SR-13, gather some troops and patrol karakura town, and make sure you're invisible to humans who can't see hollows." I said

"Understood." The drone said and he teleported away. We enjoyed the rest of the party, I explained how my ship has several districts, the simulated sky follows the pattern of earths, while enjoying one of Tom Sheldon's world famous margaritas. We returned to Ichigo's house, SR-13 was there, probably to give me a report. From the looks of the faces of Ichigo's family, they can see SR-13.

"We spotted 3 hollows and 5 lost souls, we dispatched the hollows but one of them ate one of the souls, we performed a konso for each soul." SR-13 reported. "Good, you are dismissed." I said. He disappeared, a few days of training went by, and Ichigo asked for a day off, Rukia started to get a little annoyed.

"Rukia, outside please." I said as I dragged her outside. "Look, tomorrow is the anniversary of Ichigo's mom's death, you see, it was before he knew he could see spirits, he saw a girl near a river, he ran after her not knowing she was a spirit, his mom landed on top of him, dead, so I ask you that if you're going to go, wear dark colors." I explained.

That day was pretty uneventful until a hollow showed, it confronted Ichigo, with his mom's image, Ichigo managed to cut off the tentacle that produced images, but the hollow started to run, I flash-stepped in front of the hollow and yelled "dance of the blood flower," I split ripka into a set of dual blades, spun, and released waves of red reishi. Rukia had a look of surprise. "You would not believe what I can do with my soul reaper powers." I said. "Wait, was that faster than your brother?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, how do you know my brother?" Rukia asked. I pressed a button on my wrist communicator and an orb that's a little bit bigger than my head appeared.

"These are recon drones, they are invisible, intangible, and multidimensional, they can go from the world of the living to the Soul Society to even Hueco Mundo. They record and upload everything important to a computer called the Codex, in fact, I have an extensive knowledge of the abilities of the thirteen guard squads. Any information that I need is uploaded to my cybernetic eye." I explained

"Wait, cybernetic eye" Ichigo asked

I reached up to my right eye and pulled it out, Ichigo almost had a heart attack. "Ok, ok, i'll put it back." I said. My vision out of it was blurry, I blinked twice and it was back to normal.

The next day we ran into a quincy, he said he hated soul reapers. "Hah, maybe, but were not technically soul reap-" I started, but I found why in his memories. "Whoa." I said. "That sucks."

"Huh, what do you mean?" He asked, "the hollow that killed you're grandpa, he was hard to detect. I'm sorry, but I don't think there's anything that anyone could do."

Somehow I made a breakthrough and he joined our side, but minutes later my Codex opened up and I saw Orihime and Tatsuki fighting a hollow at the school. I flash stepped to the roof and used my active camouflage that's powerful enough to fool even the most observant humans. Orihime managed to cut the hollow in half but I couldn't feel spiritual pressure, I felt time pressure, a time negation ability. The next morning I woke to a message on my wrist communicator. "The konpaku you requested has finished fabricating." the drone on the message said. That night we found a note from rukia, saying that we shouldn't follow her, so we followed her. With me in active camo. Two guys were there, one had weird tattoos on his face and red hair, the Codex refers to him as Renji Abarai. The other had a strange hairpiece, probably a royal thing. His name was Byakuya Kuchiki. I stayed invisible until they were gone, and took Ichigo to Kiske.

As I approached Kisuke's shop I felt a strange spiritual pressure. "Kiske, can you help me heal him?" I asked him, then I saw the source of the spiritual pressure, a cat that wasn't a cat, an animis, someone who can turn into their spirit animal. "And who's this animis."

"Oh, Bouked, meet Yororichi." Kisuke said.

I set Ichigo on the ground and grabbed a vial on a necklace and ripped it off. I opened the vial and bended the water onto my hands and put them to the wound, it started to heal. "He'll need to train here, to get his powers back." I said.

When Kisuke took Ichigo down to the basement I pushed a button on my wrist communicator and a ball of fire appeared in the sky, from the entry of the atmosphere, it was a container. When it landed I opened it and pulled a tactical laptop from it, a "fragment of the codex" that is plugged, of course, into the codex, which means that I can control recon drones individually.

I typed "Redirect all drones to the soul society" into the command line. A bunch of windows opened up on the laptop, the top window was outside the barracks of squad 7. The drone approached and the screen went static. I knew what this meant, an old enemy of mine has returned, and she will betray anyone she's working with, just to get back at me.

Author's notes: guess who this is. The theme song is hinting that Bouked will be powerful enough to defeat the one who was going to destroy the multiverse by the end of this act, but we aren't done yet


	3. Chapter 2 training montage

"Yoruichi, i'm a animis too, but I don't know how to talk, could you train me?" I asked the cat

"Okay, but you have to help me train Chad and Orihime." The cat said. "Then I'll follow you." I said. I got on all fours, and focused on changing. I was suddenly a 8 tailed red fox the size of a medium dog with a stripe of white that runs from my nose to my tails, I've grown a tail since I last used this form, I've gotten really powerful.

"It's a lot like talking like a human, it's just that you have a bigger tongue, and it can get in the way." The cat said. "So that explains why every animis I've met sounds different." I said in a deep muffled voice that wasn't mine. "Wow, your a fast learner."

When we got chad and orihime, we went to ishida's training spot, "Hey, ishida, you want to train with us?" I asked. "No." He replied. "Ok, I don't blame you, I don't think I can help you." I said. I turned back into a human, and pressed a button on my wrist communicator and a giant aircraft with forward swept wings appeared with a bang, it started to land. "Ordis, drop the ladder!" I yelled over the engines. "Everyone, climb the ladder, we're going to my ship, and don't worry there's room for everyone." Everyone climbed aboard, and I got on last. The plane started to take off, and I climbed in the pilot seat.

"Alright, is everyone strapped in?" I asked. "Uhh, Bouked, mine doesn't fit." Chad replied. "Ordis, inflate and extend passenger 3's seat and harness." I said. The seat started to resize, I noticed that Yoruichi was now human, I heard the tell tale click. "Now something should start to wrap around your legs, don't be alarmed, they are g stabilizers, when this thing gets moving, it gets moving." I warned. I opened the star map and selected my ship, the craft positioned up and I said. "Hold onto your butts." I pushed the throttle all the way forward, straight to Mach ten. I'm pretty sure that everyone was screaming, sadly for them, that was just the beginning. "Alright slowing down now, enjoy your view of earth, Ordis, activate internal view screen." I said. The inside of the cabin changed to space. "Ok, enjoy it as long as you want." I said.

It took about 30 minutes till they were ready. "Ordis, start rerouting power to the FTL drives." I said. "Wait FTL what does that mean?" Chad asked. "Faster than light speed." I said almost on cue, we were suddenly at my ship. "Welcome back Bouked." A drone said on the intercom. We landed in the hangar and got out. "Alright, follow me." I said. We walked towards a train, "this is going to the training zone." I said, we got in and it launched. We got a look at the city, when we reached our Destination we got out and walked. All around us were different arenas with different races sharpening different skills, in fact I saw Cole McGrath standing in front of Farengar. "Trying to learn how to do a thaum Cole." I said. "Yeah, after I saw you breath fire, I've been training." He said. We kept walking and came to two chambers

"Okay, I have to work with you both on your powers because they are very special, Chad, your powers are from hollows and you need to unlock the power, Orihime your powers are incredible, it's called time regression, if you master it you may even bring back the dead." I explained. "Can I bring back my brother?" She asked. "Well if we're allowed into the soul society again after this, then yeah."

So we trained, Chad had fully realize his power, I just wish Orihime was the same, we realized that her powers aren't expanding, it may be from the source. I suddenly felt the presence of a new visored, Ichigo got his powers, but I can't help him, I still haven't achieved full hollowfication.

A few days after, Kisuke called on his phone telling me that he's ready. "Alright, it's time to go back to earth." I said. "Are we going on the same ship?" Orihime ask with a worried voice. "Not at all, we have to pick up Ishida, so we're taking something more, ehh, gentle." I replied. I pushed a button on my wrist communicator and a drone appeared. "Ready the Pelican." I said as we boarded the train. When we got to the hanger the pelican was ready. "Wow, that was quick." Yoruichi said. "Yeah, the drones are good like that, they do not waste time." I replied. We all got in on the back with a drone pilot. "I'm sending you the coordinates for our first destination." I said as I sent the coordinates to him using the Codex. "Understood." He replied.

We took off and exited the hanger. That's when we hit faster than light speed. We landed behind Ishida, I unbuckled and yelled that it was time to go. I decided since I was already standing I wasn't sitting back down, I yelled at the drone not to close the door. And I activated the magnets in my feet. Before we got to Kisuke's shop, I sat down and buckled and told the drone to close the door and activate the ghost converter. "What's that?" Orihime asked. "That will allow us the get to Kisuke's cave instantly." I replied. We dove at Kisuke's shop and went through it and landed in the cave, we all stepped off and the Pelican flew away.

We were warned that the passage to the soul society is unstable and will trap us forever if we're not careful, soon after going in the dark purple void we saw a train looking cloud come screaming after us so we ran. The part behind me was lagging behind the rest. I pushed a button on my wrist communicator and said. "Take some arc drones to the Dengai." they appeared and the void was shocked, the cloud stopped immediately and the whole place solidified. We came out of the dengai to a village. In front of us was the seireitei but it was open, there was no security, but that was impossible, Ichigo ran and me and Yoruichi yelled for him to stop. A giant wall came out of nowhere and landed in front of him and a giant gorilla man confronted Ichigo, and Ichigo beat him, the monkey man (who I found out was named jidanbo) opened the gate and there was a man and a woman. The man had light purple hair and a evil grin, the Codex called him Gin Ichimaru. The woman had white hair, the codex was scrambled, because she created it, her name was Gelorum.

Gin launched his zanpakuto at me after Gelorum whispered to him, I decided to show off and calmly block it with the cutting edge of Ripka and the zanpakuto split into two, and Ripka said he was ready, that means that I can use Gin's zanpakuto's first release. Gin looked surprised while gelorum gave a wink, she never wanted anyone other than me and her in a battle, when I fought her the first time I used trickery, i've got to disintegrate her soon, before everything falls apart.

When we fell back we met an asshole named Ganju Shiba, yet another person who hates soul reapers, but his reason made sense. We found the place Yoruichi was looking for, we went inside we found a chick named Kukaku Shiba, and I found out about that at the right time as Ganju walked in, I just put my face to my noodles and tried to block them out, or as a tactic to try not to laugh, probably both. We were instructed to use an orb that makes a shield made of our spiritual pressure. I made my shield with minimum effort, Kukaku seemed impressed, and then I made it a spike ball and held it together, Kukaku was expecting it to pop like Ichigo's. I stopped and gave it to Ichigo and told him to practice. When the others weren't looking I flash stepped to the gate protecting the Seireitei and activated my active camo and lifted the gate (cybernetic body parts, remember.) The guards were shocked as I slipped past to get to the captains meeting. When I got to the hall, I was early enough to not get caught, I crawled to the ceiling and waited. Everyone was coming in and I noticed that everyone brought their lieutenant. When the head captain called the meeting to order I disabled active camo and dropped, everyone was shocked, in a flash I pulled out Ripka and dropped him, I went to my knees and started

"You can arrest me if you want but hear me out, no matter what she says, do not trust the lieutenant of Gin Ichimaru, she is evil, and she will betray you all." I said. Gelorum looked panicked, I felt two hands grab my shoulders, Byakuya and Sajin, and the head captain told them to stop. "This is a serious claim, do you even have proof." he said. "Yes." I said, and with one look I forced gelorum's human disguise off. "See, she is a robot." I said. Two captains tried to hold her down but couldn't, she charged me, and I tapped her head and she shorted out. "She will only be like this for a few hours, do you have anything that and disintegrate anything?" I asked. "Yes, its called the sokyoku." The head captain said. "Is there anyone else we can't trust?" He asked

"I have ideas, but I have no evidence to present." I replied. "Alright, you're excused, but don't come back." The head captain said. "Okay, ohh and Sajin, don't hide under that helmet, I know what you look like under there and I think it's time you show the rest of them, buuut, why should you listen to me, after all i'm a ryoka." I said, and sajin took off his helmet to reveal that he was a red fox, everyone looked pretty shocked. "There, doesn't that feel better." I said as I activated my active camo on and left

When I got back everyone asked where I was and I just replied "I was just taking a stroll through the Rukon district."

The next day, in the early hours I teleported to the repentance cell and rukia was there. "Shh, don't say anything, i'm just here to watch, an enemy of mine is being destroyed." I whispered

Gelorum was lifted up and the sokyoku transformed and destroyed her, but he head fell and i flash stepped to it, threw it up, hollowfied and unleashed a cero while blacking out, the choir was there but he voice was louder, it was female, and it sounded sweet. I came to and said, "I know I agreed that i wouldn't come back, but i probably would have to anyway, I just wanted to be sure, call me whatever you want, even an abomination, even arrest me, just let me send a disguise drone to my friends." I said "Did you build Gelorum?" The head captain asked. "No, she is much older, my drones use holograms to disguise themselves, she doesn't." I said. "Alright, then do it, then we will put you in squad 4's cells." The head captain said. I pressed a button on my wrist communicator and told the drone to send a DD unit disguised as me, and pulled Ripka off my belt, "You know what to do Ripka." I said and Ripka flew away, I put my hands behind my back and formed concrete handcuffs around my wrist, I was thrown in the cell and broke the cuffs and grabbed a chair, and sat.

I decided to meditate, when I did, I saw the blue shapeless blob that I always saw. I woke up to see Unohana standing outside my cell. "You have questions, don't you?" I asked her, "I can read your body language." I explained.

"Why do you meditate, you know, being so powerful?" she asked. "I have memories that have been forcibly removed, when I meditate I get some of the memories back." I said

"Can you break out of here if you want?" She asked. "Yes, but I won't unless it's an emergency, like if one of those people I had theories of were true, is Aizen here?" I asked. Unohana had a weird look. "Aizen is dead." She said. I turned serious. "Show me."

Author's notes: that's the end of the chapter


	4. Chapter 3 future reveiled

There was Aizen's body, but something didn't fit. "Unohana, can you hand me my bag?" I asked. She handed me my bag and I pulled out a pair of binoculars and I looked at Aizen's corpse, it wasn't there. "Unohana, these things I am holding see through illusions, you may want to look at this." I told her. She looked through the binoculars and gasped. "Is Rukia scheduled to be executed today?" I asked. Unohana nodded. We hurried to the Sokyoku but it was too late, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen were being beamed up by a couple Menos Grande. I ran for Tosen. "Stop, their in their own dimension!" the head captain shouted. "That never stopped me before." I said as I dove. I went through the beam and tackled Tosen, most of my skin was burnt off, but i've done worse, I cuffed Tosen and got off him. "Dont worry, im good." I said. "How did you do that?" Mayuri asked. "I'm from another dimension, I kind of jump around and help different dimensions and i've picked up so many tricks, i've lost count, but trans-dimensional travel is one of my favorites."

We returned to the world of the living and I went to the place where I knew the visoreds were hiding, I felt the shield, shoved both hands into it, turned them out, and spread them and walked in.

"Hey, I need you guys to train someone!" I shouted. A blonde haired guy jumped down. "You look terrible, and who are you talking about?" He asked, my skin must still be blotchy. "Ichigo, he's powerful, but fears his power." I said. "And what about you?" He asked. "I just haven't reached final hollowfication, I'll call you when he's ready."

I then left and Kisuke called me. "I'm testing a new set of konpaku, and I don't want Ichigo to find out it's mine prematurely." He said. "So, two birds with one training stone, eh, good idea, you know, to make it easier, I'll send a disguise drone, it worked before, I have a theory about my final hollowfication." I said. "Ok, sounds good." Kisuke replied. I sent the drone, this time with a zanpakuto of his own, and meditated, I knew I might miss something, I remembered that this was a short arc, at least in bleach time, but I knew I needed it for the arrancar invasion, my memories are coming back but the identity of that blue blob is still missing, not even a general shape. I was in my world and there was Ripka, the standing five tailed fox that was the spirit of my zanpakuto. "I need to learn how to access full hollowfication." I said, and Ripka simply replied, "why do you think you're an animis."

It made sense, after millennia of knowing how to hollowfy, I never tried to do it in my animis form. I awoke to the codex showing Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow Jeggerges. It was time. We went to Kisuke's basement to go through the gargantua. When we got to Hueco Mundo, we were greeted by two arrancars, Ichigo was about to fight them but I put my hand on his shoulder, and I told him how powerful his friends have gotten, they defeated the arrancars at the cost of the building we were in. We ran through the desert until we found a little girl being chased by three hollows, I remembered these guys, and we needed them on our side. I managed to convince them that were not bad guys. We got on the back of their worm. "You two aren't fooling me." I said with my mind to Pesche and Dondochakka. "I can sense the level of power in you and Nelliel."

A giant sand arrancar appeared, "I can't throw water on him." We would have gotten sucked under if it wasn't for Rukia's sudden appearance, she threw ice at him and I melted it and begun a beat down. We finally met the wall and cut through it, we came to five doors with high amounts of spirit pressure, I followed Renji and put on my active camo. I watched the fight with an arrancar named Szayelaporro Grantz until Pesche and dondochakka unleashed a combo cero, which szayelaporro split before it hit. "Let me try." I said, I put my hands together and hollowfied, there were two balls of energy, one orange and one blue, I needed more fusion so I focused and I saw that blob, but I felt something, an incredible amounts of passion, this blob was never someone important to the multiverse, just to me, my true love. I came back and there was one ball, I could feel my spiritual pressure had increased a thousandfold, "I'm sorry, but you're not dodging this one." I said and I launched it, the beam took my field of view, he was gone.

The arrancar invasion was almost here and I went to the soul society via my dimensional powers. I knew I needed more power, so I got on my knees and put my hands together in a prayer pose, and I said "strange spirit, please lend me the power to defeat my enemies." Then I heard a female voice that said, "I will, but I may not survive, so my last act will be to show you two visions of your next dimension." "Thank you." I opened my eyes and felt a surge of power, the arrancars appeared right on cue, I told the head captain to hold back and began my attack, I moved faster than ever and cut through all the arrancars, moved to the side and unleashed a light purple cero of epic proportions.

When the cero was gone I was in a starship over an icy planet, there was another ship, silver with blue paint over the cockpit and engines which were on the wings, a bug shaped craft came up behind it and I shouted the only thing I could. "Krystal!" I dove at the craft and was shot down, blocking the silver and blue ship from the shot, the female voice uttered a thank you over the intercom, I crashed and blacked out. When I awoke, I was in a military barrack. The door opened and a beautiful blue fox lady, she said my name in a happy voice and I said the first thing that came to mind. "Krystal, what's happening babe." I blinked twice and I forgot everything and saw Orihime. "Orihime, your safe." I said. "You were talking in your sleep." She said. "You said Krystal, over and over again." "Huh, why is the captain's jacket for squad eleven here?" I asked. "You killed him and the arrancar he was fighting." Ichigo replied. And flash, I was gone.

Author's notes: that's it for this act, the next act will start on the second game of the star fox series.


End file.
